A Twisted Fairy Tale
by DLSU-s21
Summary: Isang grupo ng estudyante sa Kolehiyo ang susubukang isadula ang mga Fairy Tale para sa kanilang Proyekto. Ngunit imbis na maging matagumpay, katakottakot na disgrasaya ang kanilang daranasin. Maging matagumpay pa kaya ang kanilang proyekto?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Una po sa lahat, ang istoryang 3 Lil' Pigs ay hindi ko pag aari at amin lamang pong hinihiram. Lahat ng nangyayare sa nasabing istorya ay hindi makatotohonan at purong imahinasyon lamang. Naway maibigan ninyo ang aming istorya (D)

Prologue:

Isang napaka gandang umaga noong Martes ng Hapon, dakong alauna ng hapon sa klase ng s21. Isa nanamang paghahanda ang kailangang gawin sa nalalapit na Huling markahan kaya naman inumpisahan na ng butihing propesor mula sa asignaturang FILDLAR ang talakyain kung ano ang dapat na gawin sa nasabing Proyekto ng bawat grupo…

Ngunit sinong mag aakala na mula sa ang simpleng proyekto mag uugat ang isang kagimbal-gimbal at nakababaliw na ideya ng isang estudyante? (ahem…).

Lalaking naka salamin: BAKIT AKO?!?

Lalaking may ipod: BAKIT KAME?!

Grimchaos: At bakit hinde? Napag usapan na natin na bunutan ang magsasabe kung

sino ang mga gaganap sa palabas. Malas nyo nga lang at kayo ang unang

napili.

Lalaking may ipod: Ayoko! Palitan mo na lang ako. Ayoko maging isang… basta ayoko!

Lalaking naka salamin: Ayoko din! Ni minsan hindi ko pinangarap maging isang… at

lalong hindi ako magsusuot ng… Basta ayoko!! Palitan mo ko

kung hinde… idedemanda kita!

Grimchaos: Pake ko. Wala ka ng magagawa Lester at JB, Ako ang sumusulat dito

kayo ako ang magpapasya sa lahat ng gagawin nyo. Muahahaha… (sabay tawa ng malakas) Hmph.. buti pa sila Janet at Pedron walang reklamo.

Janet: (Hindi na lang ako kikibo wala naman akong laban. Huhuhu…)

Pedron: ….. okay…

Lester & JB: HIIIINNNDEEEEEE…..

Grimchaos: Gwahahahahaa….

S21: ………

Ang 3 Munting Baboy:

Nag uumapaw na bulungan at tsismisan ang maririnig sa teatro ng La Salle, marahil ang iba ay hindi na makapag hintay sa pagtatanghal na magaganap. Ang iba naman ay nagtataka kung bakit sa dinami dami ng pwedeng ipalabas ay ang pagsasadula pa ng Tagalog version ng "3 Little Pigs" ang naisipang gawin.

Mula sa mga estudyanteng manonood, 1 klase mula sa iba't ibang kolehiyo ang darating para magbigay ng komento sa naturang palabas. Ilan din sa mga guro ang pumunta upang Makita kung anung klaseng pagtatanghal ang ipapakita ng naturang S21.

Isang nakakabinging katahimikan ang bumugsak sa teatro ng mag umpisa nang bumukas ang ilaw at unti unti nang hilahin ang kurtina sa entablado para masilayan ang tatlong tao… hinde, tatlong baboy… o mas maganda kung sasabihin nating, tatlong taong nakasuot na pang baboy na kostyum ang nakatayo ngayon sa harap ng entablado. Mababakas mo sa kanilang mga mukha ang pagka dismaya sa kamalasan at kahihiyan na nadarama.

Lumakad ang isang babaeng may katabaan sa dakong kaliwa ng entablado. May hawak siyang kapirasong papel at nahihintay ng hudyat sa pag uumpisa ng kanyang talata.

"Noong unang panahon merong tatlong maliliit at kyut na mga baboy…"

"Hoy! Hindi kami kyut! Gwapo kame! Baguhin mo yung skrip!" atungal ni Lester na tumingin ng masama, mababasa sa kanyang mata ang, Baguhin mo ang skrip kung hinde, idedemanda kita.

"At naghiwahiwalay ang tatlong kyut at pink na pink na baboy para gumwa ng sarili sarili nilang bahay." Patuloy ni Mac na parang walang narinig.

Mula sa awdyens, ilang mga katanungan ang naglalaro sa isipan dahil na rin umano sa nasabing palabas.

"Bakit 3 Munting Baboy?", Tanong ng isang babaeng nakasalamin, sa kanyang katabeng babae habang kumakain ng berdeng mangga na may bagoong, kyamoy, at may nakahanda pang KFC sa kanyang tabe.

"3 Munting Baboy kasi nga Tagalog version ng 3 little pigs... At diba bawal kumain sa loob ng teatro?" Sagot ng babaeng katabe.

"OO nga noh… Hindi ko naisip yun ah…" bigkas niya habang kinakain ang kanyang KFC.

Samantala bumalik na tayo sa ating mga actor….

"Hay nako kahiya hiya… Nanonood pa man din ako ni Dior. Mas mabuti pang tapusin na natin to…. Kapatid na baboy, ako'y mauuna na at gagawa na akong ng aking bahay na yari sa dayami." Bigkas ni JB kay Lester at Pedron.

"Hahaha… ako naman ay gagawa ng isang bahay na yari sa kahoy. Matibay yun at hindi matutumba. Poor ka kasi kaya hanggang dayami ka lang. Hahaha…" basa ni Lester mula sa skrip, habang naglalakad at kinakaway ang kanyang dalawang kamay sa hangin.

"…. Okey….Ako naman ay magtatayo din ng bahay ko. Sige alis na ko." Sabay alis ni Pedron sa entablado kasama si Lester.

Bumalik sa enablado si Mac at ipinagpatuloy ang istorya.

"Matapos magawa ni JB'ng Baboy ang kanyang bahay, pumasok siya sa loob at natulog ng walang alinlangan. Lingid sa kanyang kaalaman, isang Malaki at Mabangis na Lobo ang naghihintay sa labas ng kanyang bahay."

Mula sa Kanan,makikita ang isang tao… Babaeng naka kostyum ng pang Lobo at dali-daling lumakad papunta sa gitna ng entablado kung saan makikita ang bahay na yari sa dayami.

"Wooof…" sabe ng Lobo ng wala manlang kalatuy latoy o emosyon sa nasabing skrip, sabay tulak sa dayaming bahay na nag resulta sa pagkatumba nito.

"OH HINDEEE!! Ang bahay ko!! Kailangan kong tumakas… sa bahay ng aking Kapatid na baboy na si Lester!" iyak ng unang baboy, matapos matumba ang kanyang munting bahay.

"Hindi naman pala mahirap sirain yung bahay." Sambit ni Janet habang lumalakad papunta sa sumunod na bahay.

"Matapos mawasak ang bahay ng unang munting baboy, pinuntahan niya ang kanyang ikalawang kapatid na baboy para humingi ng tulong."

"Kapatid na Lester! Papasukin mo ako! May isang malki at mabangis na Lobo ang nasa kakahuyan, kakainin niya tayo!" sigaw ng unang baboy habang kankatok ng malakas ang bahay ng ikalawang baboy.

Nagpakita na ang malaki at mabangis na Lobo. Lumalakad in "slow motion" para bigyan pa ng pagkakataon ang unang munting baboy na makapag tago. Subalit sa gulat ng marami, biglang tumumba ang bahay na kahoy… at…

"Gunggong ka! Ba't sinira mo yung bahay! Anlakas lakas ng katok mo! Dapat si Janet ang sisira nyan hindi ikaw!" sigaw ni Lester kay JB.

"Pasensya na… nakerid away lang ako. Tumakbo na tayo sa susunod na bahay!" aniya ni JB kay Lester, sabay takbo sa sumunod na bahay.

Samantala… nakatayo pa rin sa gitna ang Lobo… naghihintay ng hudyat mula sa director ng nasabing tanghalan a kanyang susunod nsa gagawin.

"Nasan na yung sisirain ko….?" Pagtataka ni Janet habang nakatingin sa taong nakatago sa likuran ng Kurtina.

"Pabayaan mo na! Sinira ni JB ung bahay! Punta ka na lang sa susunod na bahay bilis!" sigaw ng director (ahem… ang inyong lingkod)

Ngayon makikita na sa harapan ng entablado ang isang malaking bahay na yari sa bato. Lahat ng 3 baboy ay nasa loob na at naghihintay sa pagdating ng mabangis na lobo.

"Ligtas na tayo dito. Hindi kayang tumbahin ni Janet.. este ng Lobo itong bahay ko. Wolfproof to! Wahaha…" tawa ni Lester habang naka sandal sa bintana ng bahay.

"Pansin ko lang ha.. pero tunay ba yung mga bato nito?" Tanong ng unang baboy na si JB.

"Sa pagkakaalam ko OO. Gusto kc ni Grimchaos na maging makatotohanan ung palabas kaya inutusan niya ang buong S21 na idikit dikit tong mga bato gamit yung glue stik." Pagpapaliwanag ni Pedron, ang ikatlong baboy.

"Okey… parang masama lang kasi ung pakiramdam ko dito..…"

Mula sa labas ng bahay, pinalilibutan na ito ng malaki at mabangis na lobo.Naghahanda ng itumba, kung kaya niya… ang naturang bahay.

"Ahahahaha…. Ngayon sama sama na kayong mga baboy kayo jan! Lahat kayo ay kakainin ko matapos kong itumba ang bahay niyo!" pahayag ni Janet sabay sipa sa batong bahay.

Katahimikan ang bumalot sa teatro. Walang nangyare matapos sipain ng Lobo ang bahay. Maganda dahil yun naman talaga ang dapat na mangyari. Mananlo ang mga baboy at matatalo ang Lobo… o ganun nga talaga kaya sa pagkakataong ito?

Sa gulat at sigaw ng marami, biglang bumulusok patumba ang nasabing batong bahay. Walang natirang nakatayo kahit isang bato man lang maliban sa Malaki at Mabangis na Lobo sa gitna ng entablado. Napatayo ang marami sa awdyens at nagtaka kung ano ang nangyare.

"…….. Uhm… Mac…?"imik ni Janet matapos mapanood na bumagsak ang bahay, at tumingin sa naturang Nareytor ng palabas.

"…. Dito na po nagtatapos ang istroya ng tatlong munting baboy. Sa huli ay…. Namatay sila. Wakas" sabay sarado ng Kurtina.

Ang reulta… marami sa awdyens ay nakatayo pa rin nagtataka sa biglang pagbabago mula sa orihinal na istorya ng tatlong munting baboy. Samantala…

Grimchaos: Kumusta ang tatlong baboy natin? Buhay pa ba?

Josh: Buhay pa naman. Nadala na namin sila sa Klinik kaya okey okey na.

Grimchaos: Buti naman. Ayoko mawalan ng mga artista. Mahirap na.

Josh: …… Bakit ba bumagsak ung bahay? Hindi ba naka glue stik naman yun?

Grimchaos: Hinde. Sa totoo lang wala tayong props men na nagdala ng glue gun

Kaya ipinagamit ko na lang sila ng elmer's Glue. Hindi naman kasi dapat sinipa ni Janet yun. Anyway… linisin niyo na yung stage. Ilang oras na lang magsisimula nanaman tayo. Guahahaha….(sabay tawa ng malakas)

Josh: ….. I see dead people…

END


	2. Chapter 2

Bati ng may Akda: Woohhooo... nakapag update din! Pasensya na kung natagalan, masaydong maraming ginagawa sa school. Sa mga nag review maraming salamt! Sa mga magrereview pa lang Salamt din! Lahat ng mga komento ninyo ay mahalaga kaya naman salamat ng marami sa mga sumusuporta sa akin:D

Disclaimer: Hindi ko pag mamay ari ang kahit anong istoryang fairy tale, Hinihiram ko lamang po sila pati na rin ang mga aktor na gumaganap sa nasabing istorya.

Sa unang pagkakataon, hindi naging maganda ang araw sa De La Salle University. Sa totoo lang, malakas ang buhos ng ulan at nagbabantang hindi pa titigil anumang oras simula pa kahapon na naging sanhi kung bakit bagot na bagot ang mga estudyanteng pumasok ng araw na iyon.

Lubog na sa baha ang Gokongwei bldg. pero abalang abala pa rin ang mga tao sa loob ng s21 para sa nalalapit na pagtatanghal.

Nakaupong tahimik sa isang sulok si Josh, tulalang nakatingin sa kapirasong papel na hawak hawak niya sa kanyang kanang kamay, at isang kulay pulang damit sa kanyang kaliwang kamay. Bakas sa kanyang mukha ang paghihinagpis at lubos na kalungkutan.

Samantala, lumapit si Ping sa director ng naturang palabas.

Ping: Nakahanda na ang lahat. Ang mga artista mo na lang ang hinihintay naming.

GrimChaos: Ang mga special effects, ok na ba? Ang mga costume? Make Up? Stage?

Kurtina? Pop Corn? Softdrinks?

Ping: Ahm…. Ok nay un lahat… pero para san yung pop corn at softdrinks?

GrimChaos: Pagkain ko yun kaya ihanda mo na.

Ping: …..ok.

_**LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD**_

Lumiwanag ang buong teatro ng La Salle na nagsilbing hudyat ng pag uumpisa ng palabas. Marami sa mga awdyens ay mga estudyante ng CLA, ilang estudyante sa COE at karamihan pa rin ay mula sa CCS.

May ilan ding mga guro ang naisipang dumalo dahilan marahil sa walang gagawin o nahihiwagaan umano sa mga pangyayaring mapapanood sa palabas.

Bumukas ang kurtina at bumungad ang isang tanawin ng kagubatan na pinaghandaang itayo ng mga estudyante mula sa mga simpleng karton, (tatlong araw silang walang tulog) at ang ilan pa sa mga magagandang halaman, na kung hindi hiniram sa mga "care taker" eh hinugot na lang basta basta sa kung saan saang lugar.

Sa gilid ay makikita ang isang payat at singkit na babaeng may hawak na script sa kanyang mga kamay. Halatang kinakabahan at nanginginig, marahil dahil sa takot, o sa lamig, hindi natin masasabi.

"N-noong u-u-nnang…. panahon…m-mayy i-isang batang ba-ba-bae… na nag nga-ngalang… Little Red Riding hood… Tinawag siyang Little Red Riding Hood dahil…. Ah… dahil siya'y pandak at…. At palagi siyang nakasuot ng pulang Hood…huh..?", bigkas niya habang makikitang lumalabas mula sa kaliwa ng entablado ang isang 'batang babaeng nakasuot ng hood' na may dala pang malaking bayong.

"Lalalalalala…." Kanta ni Josh ng walang ka emo-emosyon habang lumalakad at tumatalon talon papunta sa gitna ng stage.

Ang nakitang paglabas ni Little Red Riding Hood ay umani ng maraming "Ooooohhh.." at "Aaahhhh.." mula sa mga awdyens, samantalang ang iba naman ay nahimatay at ang iba ay nagbulungan sa kani kanilang mga upuan.

"Anu ba yan wala man lang ka emote emote yung acting niya. Teka, hindi ba si Josh yun? Bakit lalaki yung Little Red Riding Hood? At bawal kumain sa loob Dior." Paalala at tanong sa katabing babaeng kumakain ng Berdeng Mangga na may asin at sili sa ibabaw habang nagsusulat ng kanyang journal.

"….Oo nga no! Lalaki nga si Litle Red Riding Hood… Ang Cuuuuteee… at masarap ang mangga, gusto mo itry Cathy? Masarap siya pag maraming sili. You will like it…." Pagmamalaking sabi sa sarili na parang hindi inaninag ang sinabi ng kasama.

"…. Di bale na lang… Wala na kong sinabe."Sagot ng katabi sabay buntong hininga.

"Naku! Kailangan ko na pa lang dalhin ang mga doughnuts na ito sa aking pinaka mamahal na lola! Lalalalala…." Patuloy na pagsasalaysay ni Josh sa kanyang script habang palundag lundag na lumalaakad papunta sa dulo ng stage.

Samantala sa kabilang bahagi ng entablado, makikitang lumabas ang isang lalaki… hinde, isang Lobo na naglalakad pasalubong kay Little Red Riding Hood.

"Kumusta Munting bata… Saaaaan kaa pupuntaaa….?" Tanong ng Lobo aka. Ping kay Little Red Riding Hood.

"Pupuntahan ko ang aking Lola. Sige Paalam… lalalalala… "

Naiwan sa gitna ng entablado ang Loboat pagkatapos, biglang namatay ang ilaw sa stage…. Na Tinilian ng lahat sa pag aakalang brown-out, ilang sandali ay bumukas ulit ito at makikitang nagbago na ang tanawin sa harapan ng stage. Mula sa magubat na props nakasentro na ang lahat sa loob ng isang bahay na may nakahigang Lobong nakasuot pajamas.

Sabay isang katok ang maririnig mula sa pintuan.

"Tuloy kaaaa…..", anyaya ni Ping na nagpipilit ipitin ang boses para lang magmukhang boses ng isang matandang may sakit, na sa totoo lang ay, ang boses ng isang baklang paos.

Pumasok sa loob ng Pinto si Little Red Riding Hood at umupo malapit sa kama ng kanyang lola.

"Kumusta lola… meron po akong dalang Bavarian creamed doughnut para lang sayo!" sambit ni Josh habang kumukuha ng isang Bavarian donut mula sa bayong na dala dala.

"Uy! Thanks!", sagot ni Ping matapos kainin ang donut at dali daling kainin ang isang buong doughnut.

"Lola," sabe ni Josh, "Bakit po malalaki ang inyong tenga? May lahi po ba kayong duwende?"

"Ohohoho... hindi hindi... malalaki ang tenga ko dahil... uh... para mas marinig ko ang mga sinasabe niyo... Pahinge p nga ako ng donut..."

"Ahhh..."paghangang sabi ni Little Red Riding Hood habang inaabot ang donut. "Eh lola, Bakit ang laki ng mga mata mo? May lahi po ba tayong anime? Big eyes??? "tanong pa ni Little Red Riding Hood.

"Agh... kaya malaki ang mata ko para mas lalo ko kayong makita... at hinde, wala tayong lahing anime... isa pa nga please..." sabay bunot sa donut.

"Oooohh... eh Lola... bakit po malalaki ang mga Ngipin niyo? At may pangil pa! May lahi po ba kayong bampira?? aswang??" Pagtatakang tanong ni Little Red Riding Hood.

"Aaagh... uh... aram mo. radya.. rmm...tyagang gngh... ngpn... pla.. ngrmm... mak.. alu.. kya.. mkrta.." sagot ng Lola ni Little Red Riding Hood habang nginunguya ang donut sa loob ng bibig.

"Ahm... anu po ulit?? Lola, don't talk while your mouth is full.. Pakiulit po ulit lola, di ko gets..."

"Ang chabe k... gnyan tyaga... ang mg... ngipn k... pra mas lau... kta... makai... aaacckkk...tubg.. tub... eeecckk..." Pilit na pagsasalita ng Lola ni Little Red Riding Hood habang nabubulunan dahil sa sobrang dami ng donut n nilamon...

"Lola? Ulitin mo di ko mainitindihan... lola?? Lola?? Still there??"aniya ni Little red Riding Hood habang tinatapik ang kanyang lola.

"Lola... patay ka na ba??? Hinde... looooooollllaaaaaaa..." Atungal ni Little Red Riding Hood habang nakayakap sa bangkay ng kanyang nabulunan na lola.

Katahimikan... Wala ni isa sa mga awdyens at tauhan ang nagsalita... Dahilan sa nakabibinging katahimikan at isa nanamang "aksidente" na naganap sa loob ng teatro, napilitang lumabas ang direktor sa kaliwang parte ng kurtina at sinigawan ang nakatulalang nareytor sa kanang parte.

"Oiii!! Lumabas ka na labas na! sabihin mo na yung Pangwakas na Pananalita!"

"..."tulalang tingin ng Nareytor at matahimik na lumabas sa gitna ng entablado.

"Aaahh… uh… at di-dito nna po nagta-tapos ang Makulay nna buhay ni LiliTTle Rr-Red Riding Hoood... THE END", kasabay ng pangwakas na pananalita ay sumara na ang mga kurtina.

Naiwang nakatulala ang mga awdyens sa loob ng teatro, waring hindi pa lubos na naintindihan ang nangyare sa kinalabasan ng istorya.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

grimchaos: tsk tsk... (naglalakad ng pabalik balik sa backstage.) hindi maganda ang nangyayareng ito... Nauubusan na ako ng tauhan. Hindi pa magaling

ang mga artista ko sa nakaraang palabas at ngayon nawalan nanaman ako ng isa pa! Pag nagpatuloy ang ganitong trahedya, mawawalan ako ng

mga gaganap na aktor!!

Babaeng kuamakain ng mangga: Ahh... AKO!! willing akong magpresent for the theatre... D

grimchaos: ... (- -) ahm... Oocge... ehehe...

Babaeng kuamakain ng mangga: Yes! magpepresent ako, magpepresent ako! lalala...(patalon talon habang kinakanta ang theme song ng Lion King)

STAFF: Direk, sigurado ka bang papayagan mong umarte ang taong yun?? Hindi kaya hinukay mo na ang sarili mong libingan???

grimchaos: Ohohoho... hinde hinde... magaling siya umarte... wag ka mag alala... Muahahahaha...

STAFF: TT huhu...

END….

Sino kaya ang batang kumakain ng mangga??? Bakit kaya willing siyang umarte para sa proyekto sa FILDLAR??? Bakit mahilig siya kumain ng mangga??? At ano ang kinakatakutan ng ating mga STAFF??? Lahat ng yan ay matutunghayan sa susunod na kabanata!! SLEEPING BEAUTY 


	3. Chapter 3

Isang oras na lang ang nalalabi bago ang nalalapit na pagtatanghal ng pinaka bagong palabas ng s21 at hindi nagiging madali ang mga pangyayaring nagaganap para sa direktor na si grimchaos sa "backstage"

"Anung ibig mong sabihing walang dugo?!?" Pasigaw na sabi ni Dior.

"Ang isang Prinsipe ay hindi basta basta nananaksak ng kung sino sinong tao. Isa tong FAIRY TALE!!" sagot ni grimchaos. "Isa pa rated K ang palabas natin, wag mo gawing PG18!"

"Hindi ko siya hahalikan!!!" Patiling sigaw ni Dan habang nakaturo sa direksyon ni Dior.

"Uh huh… Sa totoo lang, SIYA ang hahalik sayo kasi tulog ka."Puna ni grimchaos.

"Hindi yun ang punto!! Ayoko, Hindi ko gagawin yan!!!"

"Ngh… Pwede ko siyang itorture para sayo…" Panungkala ni Dior.

* * *

Sleeping Beauty…. 

Ang tanging ilaw na nagsisilbing liwanag sa buong teatro ay mula sa mga Spot Light na naka paligid sa entablado. Lahat ay nanood ng nananabik habang unti unting binuksan ang kurtina aupang ipakita ang isang malaking "Pop Out" na Kastilyo sa gilid at isang malaking Kama sa kanan ng Kastilyo.

Nakatayong bagot na bagot sa "Narrator's Seat" si Louie Martin na hawak hawak ang script na halatang hindi man lang niya pinag ensayuhang ilahad ng may Emosyon. Mabilis niyang binasa ang nasabing script ng walang hinto.

"Noong unang panahon, may isang tahimik na kaharian na pinamumunuan ng isang mabuting Hari at Reyna. May isa silang magandang anak na babae. Masaya ang kanilang naging pamumuhay hanggang sa dumating ang Masamang Mangkukulam at isinumpa ang buong kaharian at ang Prinsesa. Matatanggal lamang ang sumpa sa oras na halikan siya ng kanyang tunay na Pag ibig. Sino kaya ang magliligtas sa Prinsesa mula sa sumpa ng Mangkukulam? Mangkukulam: Ngayon Isusumpa kita Prinsesa! Prinsesa: Oh Hinde! Mangkukulam:…."

Balisang kinawayan ni grimchaos si Louie "Oiii!! Binabasa mo yung buong script!! Tama na!! Basahin mo lang yung parte ng Narrator!!"

"Ah… ganon…"walang kalatuy latoy na sagot ni Louie habang bagot na bagot na umupo.

Si Dan at Stanley ay makikitang nakatayo sa gilid ng entablado. "Ngayon, Isusumpa kita Prinsesa!" Sabi ni Stanley habang itinaas ang isang maliit at mahabang Pink na wand na may gintong bituin sa ibabaw at nakasuot ng isang mahabang Gown.

"Oh Hindeee… Huwag.. Maawa ka…" buong emosyong pagsasalita ni Dan habang unti unting lumalakad paurong mula sa Mangkukulam.

Maraming humanga sa ganda at husay ng pagkakasabi ng linya ng Prinsesa, maliban pa dito, marami din sa mga estudyante ng CLA ang nainggit sa Kulay Pink na bistidang suot suot ni Dan, bistidang tanging mga prinsesa lamang ang nakapag susuot.

"Sa iyong ika labing Anim na Kaarawan, ikaw ay mamamatay!! HEHEHEHE…." Sabay kampas ng Mahiwagang wand, may maliliit na glitters pa ang makikitang nahuhulog mula sa dulo ng bituin.

"Hindi ako papayag!"sigaw ng isang tao na umeksena mula sa Likod ng Kurtina.

Lahat ng awdyens ay nakatingin at naghihintay sa paglaganap ng misteryosong boses na nagsalita. Marami ang nagsabing, Ang "Fairy God Mother" ang lalabas, ang iba naman, may masamang pakiramdam.

Mula sa Kurtina lumabas ang si Dior, may hawak na malaking Palakol na sinsabing "Props" lang. "Hindi ako papayag na mamatay ang Prinsesa!! Bago mangyayri yun, ikaw ang mawawala Evil Witch!! DIIEE!!!" Sigaw ni Dior at dali daling tumakbo para tagain ang Masamang Mangkukulam na si Ping.

"AAACCCKKK!!!..."Tili ni Stanley ng sugurin siya at pagtatagain ni Dior, o ang Prinsipe.

Sa itim na gown na suot ni Stanley ay makikita ang kulay Pulang likido na tumalsik sa sahig ng teatro. Marami sa mga manonood ang lubos na humanga sa galling ng Special effects. Syempre pa, lahat sila inaakalang "Ketchup" lang ang nakikitang tumatalsik talsik.

Tualalang nakatayo si Dan, hindi niya inaasahan ang mabilisang pagbabago sa eksena ng palabas. Tumingin siya sa direksyon ni grimchaos, animong nagtatanong kung ano ang susunod na gagawin.

Isang malaking Karton na may nakasulat na "KELANGAN MAGPATULOY, MAG ADLIB KA NA LANG!!" ang itinaas ni grimchaos sa likuran ng Kurtina.

Napabuntong hininga si Dan at nag umpisang magsalita. "Oh mahal na Prinsipe, maraming salamat sa ginawa mong Pagtulong sakin… uh… Ano ba ang magagawa ko para ipakita sayo ang aking lubos na pasasalamat?"

"Ha!!... Isa lang… Pwede ko bang tusukin ang mata mo?? Parang sa Happy Tree Friends!!!" ngisi ni Dior habang inihandang itaas ang malaking Palakol sa ibabaw ng kanyang ulo.

"Uhmmm… wala naman sa script yang…" patanong na sabi ni Dan ngunit bago pa niya matapos ang kanyang tanong, ay tinaga na siya ng Prinsipe.

"See?? Di ba mas maganda si Sleeping Beauty pag Red ang suot niya?? Oh… she looks so Pretty and Helpless..." Tawang sabi ni Dior.

Mabilis na inutos ni grimchaos sa mga tauhan na isara ang kurtina. "Ginising ng Prinsipe ang Prinsesa at namuhay sila ng matahimik magpahanggang kalian. WAKAS" mabilis niyang tinapos ang pagsasalaysay.

Kadiliman ang bumalot sa teatro matapos matunghayan ang naganap na pagtatanghal. Marami sa mga manonood ang hindi makapaniwala sa nangyari NANAMAN na insidente ngunit hindi na sila nag dalawang isip pang umalis sa teatro ng sila'y palabasin ng mga STAFF. Marahil ay nangangamba sila sa maaaring mangyari sa kanila kung mananatili pa sa loob ng teatro.

* * *

Anu kaya ang mangyayari sa mga Tauhan ng s21??? Bakit mahilig sa Dugo si Dior??

Lahat ng ito abangan sa susunod na Palabas!! "The Little Match Girl"


	4. Chapter 4

Ang De La Salle University ay isang prestihyosong unibersidad na kilalang kilala dahil sa kagalingan at kalidad ng pagtuturo ng mga guro at estudyante. Karamihan ng mga gusali ay puno ng estudyante maliban lang marahil sa Klinika dahil hindi naman maraming tao ang madalas na nagkakasakit araw araw.

Ngayon ay naiiba sa mga araw na iyon. Punong puno ng mga estudyante ang buong klinika at sa bawat araw ay parami pa ng parami ang ipinapasok ditto dahil sa dami ng mga nasusugatan. Pinaka maraming pasyente ay kabilang sa S21 dahil sa dami ng trahedyang nagaganap sa loob ng teatro at hindi maikakaila na ang pinaka huling pagtatanghal ay nag iwan ng malaking impresyon sa mga manonood.

Gayun paman, naging matrabaho pa rin ang mga natitirang staff ng S21 para sa susunod na pagsasadulo ng "The Little Match Girl". Abalang abala ang lahat, lalo na ng ipamigay na ni grimchaos ang mga script para sa mga napiling tauhan.

"Ako ang gaganap na Little Match Girl?" tanong ni Louie sa kaharap.

"Huh? Oo, akala ko ba gusto mong maging bida para sa susunod na play? Ayan, ikaw na ang bida." Sagot ni grimchaos habang binabasa ang bagong isyu ng Claymore na manga.

"Oo nga, ako nga ang bida pero mas gusto ko sanang maging bidang bayani. Alam mo yun parang Prinsipe…"sagot pa uli ni Louie.

"Ganon? Kung yun pala ang gusto mong role edi sige. Ikaw ang gagawin kong prinsipe sa susunod. Makakalaban mo bilang Mangkukulam si Dior sa susunod na play."

Napanganga si Louie. Biglang naalala ang nangyaring trahedya noon nakaraang pagtatanghal kaya naman biglaang nagbago ang isip sa bagong ideya ng direktor, "Ahh… Hinde masaya na ko sa script ko.. ehehehe… Sige magbibihis na ko!!" at mabilis na tumakbo papuntang dressing room.

"Huh…. Akala ko baa yaw niya…."

Little Match Girl

Katulad ng dati, puno nanaman ng mga estudyante ang buong teatro ng La Salle. Mabilis kumalat ang balita tungkol sa mga pangyayaring nagaganap sa loob ng tanghalan ngunit sa halip na mawalan ng mga manonood, mas lalo pang dumarami kada araw.

Nakatayo sa "Narrtor's seat" si Vic. Binabasa ng paulit ulit ang kanyang mga linya habang bumubulong sa sarili. Maya maya pa'y Bumukas na ang mga kurtina na naghudyat sa pag uumpisa ng palabas.

"Huling araw na ng Buwan at magtatapos nanaman ang isang mahabang taon. Isang 12 taong gulang na batang babae ang lumalakad sa malamig na kalye at nagbebenta ng posporo", umpisa ni Vic. "Sa araw na ito, hindi pa siya nakakabenta maski isang kahon ng posporo at nangangamba siyang papaluin nanaman ng kanyang ama pagbalik sa kanilang bahay."

Pumasok sa gitna entablado si Louie, nakasuot ng butas butas na damit pang pulubi habang nakasuot ng mahabng wig at may dala dalang basket na puno ng kahon ng posporo.

Sa kanang bahagi naman pumasok si Mik at Jim at nag usap sa isa't isa.

"Bumili nap o kayo ng posporo…" paawang sabi ni Louie.

"Anu ba yan pulube…" panunuksong sabi ni Mik, halatang kinabisado ang nag iisang linya niya sa script.

"Eeeww… Halika na nga " aya ni Jim at sabay silang umalis sa kabilang gilid papuntang backstage.

Lumakad sa gitna si Louie at sinabi ang kanyang mga linya. "Uhuhu… kawawa naman ako, wala pa akong benta… Siguradong papaluin nanaman ako ni Itay…" Paiyak na sabi ni Louie.

"Ahh… ang lamig…. Magbubukas nga ako ng posporo…"Binuksan niya ang isang kahon at nagsindi ng posporo ngunit ito‎ namatay… "Ahh… ayaw masindihan… at ang lamig lamig… huhu… Sana nandito ka ngayon sa tabi ko lola… Namimis na kita… uhuhu… sana isama mo na ko sa langit.." hagulgol ni Louie.

Marami sa awdyens ang naawa at mistulang napapaiyak sa galling ng arte ng bida.

"Ang galing umarte ni Louie grabe…",punto ni Mik mula sa backstage.

"Haha… ganyan talaga pag isa kang "total performer.." teka, tawagin mo na si Ainsley, malapit na yung parte niya." Tawag ni grimchaos.

Umalis si Mik at dalil daling hinanap ang nasabing aktor. Samantala, Patuloy ang kaganapan sa entablado. Ilang sandali pa ay nagkaroon ng usok na lumabas mula sa gilid ng entablado, usok na nagmula sa pinagsasama samang abo ng Chalk. Matapos, ay makikitang unti unting bumubukas ang isang maliit na kurtina sa gitna.

"Aaahh yan na yung lola niya…", maririnig na sabi mula sa ilang estudyante.

"Lola… lola ikaw ba… AACCKKK….."pasigaw na sabi ni Louie ng Makita kung sino ang taong lumabas sa gitna.

Lahat ng tao ay nagsitayuan, hindi makita ang misteryosong tao na napapalibutan ng makapal na usok. "Anu bay an ang kapal naman ng usok!" sigaw ng ilan sa mga manonood. "Tama na suspense!" sigaw naman ng iba.

"Hmm… naparami yata yung mga abo ng chalk na pinakuha ko…" tugon ni grimchaos, maya maya'y tumakbo si Mik papunta sa direktor, muntikan pang madapa.

"Direk!Teriblengpangyayari,siAins,walangmalay!!" dali daling bigkas ni Mik ngg hindi manlang humihinto.

"….Ano?? Eh sino yung lumalabas sa…. ", naputol ang sinasabi ni grimchaos ng marinig ang sigawan at tilian ng mga manonood.

"Ack…",ang tanging nasabi sa sarili.

Sa harap ng lahat makikita si…. Dior. Suot suot niya ang isang mahabang daster. "Kumusta ka aking apo… hehehe… nandito na ang iyong lolaaa…." Pakantang sabi ni dior habang unti unting lumalapit sa kanyang naturang apo.

"AAAhhhh… hindee.. hinde lola… ayoko po… huwaaagg…", tumakbo si Louie paalis ngunit naapakan niya ang isa sa mga kahon ng posporo kaya siya‎ nadulas.

"Awww… kawawa naman ang apo ko… di bale isasama na kita sa langit! Hehehe..!! "sabay labas ng isang malaking kutsilyo sa likuran ng kanyang daster.

"UUwwwwaaaaaahhh… hinde ayoko pang mamatay!!!", naiiyak na sabi ni Louie, walang halong arte habang nagmamakaawa.

"Pero dib a sabi mo kanina gusto mong sumama sa kin?? Eto isasama na kita! Sa ending naman ng play, mamatay ka talaga di ba??? Eto na yun! Dapat sundin mo yung script.. hehehe….", at sinunggaban ng biglaan si Louie, kasabay nito ay ang pagbagsak ng kurtina at pagsara ng mga ilaw.

Kadiliman ang bumalot sa teatro at ang tanging maririnig ay ang kanta ng Happy Tree Friends… Gayunpaman Nagsipalakpakan pa rin ang mga awdyens. Nasiyahan pa rin sa kinalabasan ng palabas, kahit na ang ilan ay nagtataka sa kalabuan ng wakas.

Pagkatapos….

Lahat ng tauhan mula sa S21 ay matahimik na nakaupo sa loob ng G201. Hinihintay ang pasya ng kanilang pinuno.

"Hmm… anung naaalala mo Ains??" tanong ni grimchaos habang pabalik balik na naglalakad sa harapan ng black board.

Nakaupo sa gitna si ainsley, may benda sa kanyang noo. "Naaalala ko lumapit sakin si Dior habang binabasa ko yung script ko, sabi niya pinapapunta mo daw ako sa backstage. Pupunta na sana ako ng maalala kong nasa backstage na nga pala ako, pag lingon ko naramdaman ko na lang na may tumama sa ulo ko tapos ayun na…" paliwanag niya.

"Hmm… ganon…", patuloy ng direktor.

"Ahm.. Yung awdyens paniwalang paniwalang Ketchup lang ang lahat ng tumatalsik sa palabas natin…", dugtong ni Dessa.

"Talaga… Maganda yan. Mas mabuting yun na lang ang paniwalaan nila."

"Papano na…?"tanong naman ni Mik.

"Wag layo mag alala… Marami pa tayong stock ng ketchup. Kakusapin ko si Dior…. Teka nasaan na yung donut ko?"

"……." Tguon ng buong S21.


End file.
